La chica Plateada
by light and snow
Summary: Aoi Nagisa llega a su nueva escuela escuela St.Miator con su alegre y libre espiritu esperando con ansias las nuevas aventuras y nuevas amistades. Pero no tiene ni idea que allí también se encontrara con seres que nunca se imaginaba. Seres inhumanos. ShizumaxNagisa y otros mas.
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece Strawberry Panic!, ni sus personajes. Solo escribo historias para divertirme y para disfrutar. Aviso, la pareja principal de esta historia sera Shizuma x Nagisa, así que si no os gusta os pido por favor que dejéis de leer este fanfic y otro aviso me gustan los personajes de Tamao, Nagisa, Chikaru, Tsubomi y Yaya, si no os gusta alguno de estos personajes, creo que sera mejor también que dejéis de leer el fanfic. Ultimo aviso, esto va tener contenido sobrenatural, con lo que va a ser un Au! La historia va a transcurrir en el mismo lugar que en el anime.**

 _ **La chica Plateada**_

-Guau, Astrea Hill es impresionante-Exclamo la joven Nagisa admirando la colina donde en ella se encontraba la escuela Sta Miator donde realizaría y terminaría sus estudios de preparatoria-" Aunque sea la escuela mas antigua de la colina espero que en St. Miator no sean muy estrictos con las nuevas estudiantes transferidas"- Al pensar en los estudios la adolescente de 16 años soltó un suspiro solo para después sonreír-"No tengo que pensar en eso, estoy segura que me esperan nuevas aventuras y nuevas amistades"- Contenta por ese pensamiento, la joven comenzó a correr hacia la colina- ¡Astraea Hill allá voy!- Grito con entusiasmo y total libertad mientras cogía con fuerza la carpeta marrón que utilizaría para llevar sus asignaturas de Sta. Miator-" Papa, mama, hermanitos, abuela, os vais a sentir orgullosos cuando me gradué, lo juro como me llamo Aoi Nagisa"

10 minutos después.

-Espera un momento, este camino es el mismo que acabo de pasar hace un momento- murmuro la pelirroja sorprendida al volver al paseo del principio-"No me digas que es lo que yo creo"- Miro a sus alrededores, se encontraba en mitad de un bosque y no tenia ni idea de donde debía de tirar para llegar a los dormitorios Ichigo-sha- Estoy absolutamente perdida- Exclamo con desesperación mientras corría de un lado para otro, intentando quitar la gran mala suerte que comenzaba a tener, a principios de curso, tan rápido como había comenzado sus nervios, tan rápido se esfumaron-"Calma Nagisa, tienes que calmarte y pensar bien en la situación. No me cabe duda que mi familia se burlaría si me encontraran en esta situación"- La chica de ojos rubí comenzó a intentar planear una manera para salir de aquel problema pero para su mala suerte no le venia nada. La libre y inquieta joven iba a sentarse en el suelo para concentrarse cuando…

-Eso deben de ser sonidos de campanas...con lo que debe de haber una inglesa cerca..iglesia-murmuro por lo bajo por unos segundos, antes de que comenzara de nuevo en dirección del sonido de las campanas-"Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo hay una antigua iglesia que se situá aquí en Astrea Hill y que ademas se encuentra cerca de los dormitorios que comparten las tres escuelas. Si sigo el sonido estoy segura que llegare a los dormitorios. Estoy salvada"- Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, Nagisa se dirigía velozmente hacia donde indicaba el sonido.

Pero estaba demasiado concentrada en seguir al sonido de las campanas que no se fijo en las ramas de los arboles que habían en el suelo y por culpa de ese pequeño error, la joven tropezó con una de esas ramas quien para su mala suerte la hizo rodar hasta unos grandes arbustos.

-Eso si que ha hecho daño..hayyyy- Se quejo Nagisa al tocar el tobillo con el que se había tropezado con la rama-"No puedo perder ni un segundo, tengo que llegar a los dormitorios y ningún golpe o dolor me va a detener"-Mas decidida que nunca la joven se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar por aquel misterioso y hermoso lugar que había descubierto sin querer, lo que mas llamaba la atención de aquel lugar era el gran árbol que se situaba en el medio de aquel bosque y la chica plateada que estaba al lado del tronco-"¿Que hace una chica tan hermosa como ella por aquí?..Espera, ¿Hermosa? Calma Aoi Nagisa, es solamente una joven igual que tu solo que mas alta, mayor, elegante y educada...Ese uniforme que lleva puesto tan elegante y majestuoso, ¿No es el traje de la escuela St. Miator?"-La adolescente miro un momento a los ojos de la otra chica solamente para bajar la mirada por vergüenza-" ¿Y ahora por que tengo vergüenza?. Vamos no puedo llegar tarde solo por ver a una chica"

-Disculpa ¿Sabes donde se encuentran los dormitorios Ichigo-sha?

-Si

-¿Podrías indicarme el camino?.Por favor- La joven soltó la pregunta mirando para el suelo, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con la oji verde.

-¿Como podría decirle que no a una hermosa flor?-La misteriosa mujer arrimo a Nagisa hacia ella, sujetándola desde la cintura con algo de fuerza para no hacerle daño pero lo suficiente para que no tuviera escapatoria.

Después de unos minutos, Nagisa aun por mas que estuviera nerviosa por aquella extraña e inexplicable situación, tenia que llegar a los dormitorios ya-"Después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar, no puedo dejar que nadie se interponga en mi destino, ni siquiera esta chica rara y guapa. ¿Guapa?. Vamos Nagisa calmate". Después de pensar en eso, para sorpresa de la chica oji verde y incluso para si misma, la pelirroja logro escabullirse de los brazos de la joven misteriosa.

-Mira no quiero lastimarte pero no tengo tiempo para lo que sea que estabas intentando hacer, necesito llegar a los dormitorios fresa cuando antes, así que la próxima vez que no quieras ayudarme, por favor solo dilo-Y con decir eso Nagisa comenzó a correr de nuevo, esperando llegar pronto a su destino.

8 minutos después, Nagisa al fin se encontraba en el camino que conducía a los dormitorios, mientras corría, podía observar a tres tipos distintos de uniforme-"Estos deben de ser las estudiantes que asisten a las tres escuelas, St. Miator, St. Spica y St. Le Rim. Aunque los uniformes sean diferentes todos son muy monos, que ganas de tener mi propio uniforme. Al final pude encontrar el camino sin la ayuda de esa chica rara"

Nagisa iba tan contenta dirigiéndose a los dormitorios, que por segunda vez no vio por donde iba pero en esta ocasión en vez de tropezarse con las ramas de los arbustos como lo había hecho la primera vez, en esta ocasión se empotro contra una persona. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la inquieta joven se cayo al suelo y en pocos segundos perdió el conocimiento. Lo ultimo que vio fue un poco las características de la chica con la que se había impactado, tenia el pelo largo de color azul, vestía uno de los uniformes y sus ojos eran grandes orbes morados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Continuara..**

 **¿Con quien se habrá chocado nuestra protagonista?**


	2. Chapter 2

**No me pertenece Strawberry Panic!, ni sus personajes. Solo escribo historias para divertirme y para disfrutar. No se si alguien lo leerá o no, pero si alguien lo lee, muchas gracias.**

 _ **La chica Plateada**_

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

-Como me duele la cabeza-murmuro Nagisa abriendo poco a poco los ojos mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hacia donde se concentraba aquel dolor-"¿Donde estoy?"-Con ese pensamiento y aprovechando que sus ojos por fin se habían hecho a la luz, la adolescente miro a los lados de aquella extraña sala, solo para encontrarse con una cara sonriente.

-Veo que ya te has despertado, que bien- dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tu eres con la que me chocado hace un rato...¿Cuanto llevo dormida?-Pregunto la joven sentándose en la cama mientras poco a poco hacia estiramientos con sus brazos.

-Creo que llevamos mas de 3 horas en la enfermería-Le respondió la oji azul soltando una pequeña risita al ver lo inquieta que era la pelirroja.

-¡Llevas mas de tres horas esperando a que me despierte!-Exclamo con sorpresa la inquieta chica sin poder creérselo-"Esta chica es impresionante y un poco extraña a la vez"

-Bueno y por que no, por que al fin al cabo vamos a estar compartiendo cuarto en estos próximos tres años.

-Entonces tu..vamos a ser- dijo Nagisa mientras que poco a poco en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de sinceridad y emoción.

-Si, soy Suzumi Tamao y voy a ser tu compañera de clase y cuarto-Tamao tomo entre sus manos una mano de la pelirroja- Encantada de conocerte Nagisa-chan.

-Suzumi-chan..

-Tamao o Tamao-chan, no quiero nada de formalidades entre nosotras, ¿Vale?

-Vale Tamao-chan-dijo la pelirroja sin acostumbrarse a la cercanía de su nueva compañera de habitación-"La otra chica también estaba demasiado cerca, ¿Sera una costumbre de Astraea Hill?"-Pero Tamao-chan, ¿Como sabes como me llamo si no te he dicho mi nombre en ningún momento?

-Mientras dormías, se me ha ocurrido en leer la libreta que llevabas en tu cartera para conocerte mejor y así saber las cosas que te gustan y todo eso y no he podido evitarlo-Comento Tamao-chan mientras sacaba una libreta de su bolsillo y lo comenzaba a mirar con una gran sonrisa, dándole a entender a Nagisa que la peli azul, no solo había leído el contenido de su libreta.

-¿Tamao-chan tu sabes como puedo conseguir el uniforme de Miator?-Pregunto la adolescente cambiando de tema-"Espero que así deje de imaginarme a Tamao coger información personal de mi libreta y pasándolo a la suya"

-Si, tranquila solamente falta pedirlo, venga que te acompaño Nagisa- Y con decir eso, Tamao guardo su libreta para después levantarse e dirigirse hacia a la salida-Pero antes de irnos..

Nagisa se había levantado de la cama, muy contenta y entusiasmada ya que a pocos minutos pediría su nuevo uniforme, por lo que se quedo bastante confundida al ver que la peli azul había cerrado la puerta-"¿Que pasara?"

-Antes de irnos a pedir tu uniforme, Nagisa-chan voy a coger todas tus medidas-Dijo mientras sacaba una cinta de medir y a la vez se acercaba a la nueva estudiante con una sonrisa sincera y amplia.

-¡Espera Tamao-chan!

20 minutos después las dos nuevas compañeras ya habían acabado de pedir el uniforme de la pelirroja. Aprovechando que no había mucha gente rondando en los pasillos, la peli azul le explico todo lo que sabia de Astraea Hill y las estrictas reglas sobre ella como que nunca podían faltar el toque de queda de las 6.

-Son bastante estrictos.

-Hace cuatro años cuando llegue aquí pensé lo mismo pero después de unos meses me hice a ellas- Tamao puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja, intentando darle su apoyo-Y estoy segura que contigo no sera diferente.

-Gracias Tamao-Nagisa le dedico una sonrisa amable al cual Tamao le respondió también-"Creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad".

-Vamos Rokuojo_san ya veras como Etoile-sama reaparece-Se escucho no muy lejos de donde se encontraban las nuevas compañeras de habitación.

-Minamoto-chan hoy no estoy de humor de aguantar las quejas de Shion, me duele la cabeza en solo pensar en sus quejas rutinarias.

-Si son Minamoto y Rokuojo-sempai-dijo Tamao con total sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba a sus dos superiores a estas horas por los pasillos, normalmente ya estarían en la reunión.

-¿Tamao-chan las conoces?-Susurro Nagisa al oído de la oji morada mientras que se fijaba en las dos figuras que se acercaban a donde ellas se encontraban, la de la izquierda llevaba el uniforme de LeRim tenia pelo largo y dos lazos rojos, por como se comportaba con la chica de al lado parecía una chica amable y divertida, la de la derecha llevaba el uniforme de St. Miator tenia el pelo corto de color azul, por su modo de hablar parecía ser una chica seria pero amable, aunque tuvieran una personalidad las dos chicas emanaban respeto.

-Son del concejo estudiantil, bueno son las presidentas de cada colegio, la de la izquierda es la iniguanabe Minamoto Chikaru la mas querida presidenta del Consejo de LeRim, la de la derecha es la mas popular del consejo y una de las mejores presidentas que ha podido tener, Rokuojo Miyuki.

-Si esas somos nosotras, tal y como te ha dicho Suzumi-chan-Respondio una voz divertida derrepente asustando un poco a las mas jóvenes.

-Minamoto-senpai, Rokuojo-senpai, buenas tardes-Saludo educada mente la peli azul después de recuperarse del susto.

-Suzumi-chan cuantas veces te tengo que repetir, Chikaru-senpai no Minamoto, ¿No crees que ya nos conocemos desde hace bastantes años para que me sigas llamando por mi apellido?.

-Solamente lo digo para mostraros mi respeto, Mi..Chikaru-sempai-Se autocorregio Tamao de la misma.

-Así esta mejor Suzumi-chan-dijo la presidenta de LeRim con una amplia sonrisa, solo para acercarse lentamente a la callada pelirroja-Veo que eres la nueva estudiante de St. Miator-Chikaru comenzó a caminar alrededor de la joven con una expresión seria-Interesante.

-¿Ocurre algo sempai?

-No nada, solo que es muy interesante ya que por el primer vistazo pareces una chica distinta a las jóvenes que estudian en St. Miator-Chikaru sonrió de nuevo, tranquilizando un poco a la pelirroja-Ya se que acabas de oír como me llamo pero, Soy Minamoto Chikaru, presidenta del consejo estudiantil de LeRim, soy de 5 año-Alargo su mano hacia Nagisa.

Soy Aoi Nagisa, la nueva estudiante transferida de St. Miator-alarga su mano hacia Chikaru-Encantada de conocerla Minamoto-sempai.

Para ti también, Chikaru-sempai-La presidenta, sin previo aviso la abrazo con fuerza-Contigo tampoco quiero formalidades, ¿Vale?-La miro fijamente.

-Vale-Contesto Nagisa un poco insegura-"No se pero, cuando me ha mirado a los ojos, ha sido como si no pudiera llevarle la contraria, como si hubiese estado bajo un encantamiento"

-No deseo molestar pero Minamoto-chan, creo que tendrías que ir a darle la bienvenida a la nueva alumna de LeRim-La voz calmada de la otra presidenta, hizo que la estudiante de LeRim y Nagisa disolvieran el abrazo repentino.

-Es verdad, gracias Rokouojo-chan, bueno Aoi y Suzumi-chan nos vemos luego-Y con un guiño dirigida a estas dos ultimas, se fue por los pasillos con un paso rápido pero sin empezar a correr.

-Creo que no me he podido presentar adecuadamente señorita Aoi-Rokujo-sempai extendió su brazo para estrecharlo con el de Nagisa-Me llamo Roukujo Miyuki de 6 año y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela ST Miator-La peli azul miro a la nueva estudiante con una sonrisa amable.

-Un gusto Rokoujo-sempai-La pelirroja le devolvió una tímida sonrisa-"No se porque pero presiento que esa sonrisa es todo menos verdadera y eso me da un poco de miedo".

-Ahora que nos conocemos algo mejor Aoi-chan, como mi deber como presidenta voy a escoltarte hasta tu dormitorio compartido con Suzumi-chan-La presidenta al mencionar a Tamao, desvió su mirada para mirar a la otra joven, en esa mirada Nagisa noto que había un brillo en los ojos de la estudiante de sexto curso, un brillo que no estaba en esos ojos cuando la miraba a ella.-Ya que también es tu dormitorio, acompañanos, Suzumi Tamao.

Al oír eso, los ojos de Tamao se iluminaron y sus brazos rodearon el brazo de Nagisa, esta ultima se ruborizaba y le pedía que se quitara pero la peli azul, no le soltó en ningún momento.

En todo el camino hacia el dormitorio, la presidenta le explico los horarios de las clases y de los acontecimientos importantes, afortunadamente era muy parecido a lo que Tamao le había dicho hace unos momentos, por lo que ahora no le parecían muchas cosas.

-Ya hemos llegado a vuestro dormitorio, espero que tu estancia el Miator sea buena señorita Aoi, luego en el toque de queda, te presentare a la Etoile, la persona mas importante y poderosa de Astraea Hills, hasta entonces me despido, Suzumi_chan, Aoi_chan -Con una sonrisa la presidenta del Miator se despide de las dos estudiantes y comienza a caminar hacia los pasillos.

-La presidenta Rokujo_san es increíble -Tamao sonríe con admiración.

-Si, pero también da un poco de miedo -dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras recordaba como en todo el camino la presidenta no les había quitado el ojo de encima - "Como si nos estuviera vigilando" -

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad? Puede que parezca que intimide pero es una persona bastante agradable y que ayuda a los demás, espero que algún día yo pueda ser como ella -piensa Tamao con una sonrisa.

-Tamao, aunque no te conozca mucho, creo que eres una persona increíble -A unos segundos de haber dicho eso, su nueva compañera la abrazo fuertemente.

-Mi querida Nagisa, me haces tan feliz diciéndome esas cosas.

-Tamao, suéltame tenemos que prepararnos para el toque de queda- Dice bastante nerviosa la pelirroja pero que a la vez estaba bastante contenta con su nueva compañera de cuarto.

Unas horas después en el comedor de Astraea Hills.

-Esto es enorme Tamao – Nagisa mira con emoción todo el sitio.

-Piensa que aquí se reúnen todas las alumnas de los tres colegios – Dice Tamao con una sonrisa al ver lo animada que estaba su nueva amiga.

Nagisa estaba tan emocionada por el gran comedor, que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acerco por detras.

-Vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a ver.

La joven al escuchar esa voz, se dio la vuelta a todo correr y puso una mueca de enfado.

-Tu, eres la de antes!

-Vaya con lo que me recuerdas, es un honor- Dice la peli gris con una sonrisa amable – Y mas si es de una bella dama.

-No voy a caer en tus trucos, ya veras cuando llegue Etoile – Nagisa se acerca a la mayor con la mirada desafiante.

-¿Etoile? -Dice la mayor con burla, antes de cogerla por la cintura.

-Suéltame- Nagisa intentaba escaparse de los brazos de aquella chica otra vez pero como la primera vez, la mujer tenia bastante fuerza.

-Shizuma ya basta, es la hora de que la Etoile haga sus bendiciones

-Vale, ya voy Miyuki- Shizuma suelta a Nagisa – La próxima vez no te libras pequeña

Todas las estudiantes se sientan cada una en sus asientos, mientras Nagisa se queda confundida -"Pero por que de todas las personas ella esta haciendo las bendición"

-Nagisa, Shizuma, la chica a la que tu has desafiado, es la mismísima Etoile -Le susurro Tamao por lo bajo.

Nagisa al oír eso miro a la peli gris quien le guiño un ojo pero también pudo ver un brillo extraño en el otro.

-"Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Esa es Etoile?."""

 **Que le deparara a Nagisa?**

 **Por que le brillan los ojos a Shizuma?**

 **Las respuestas se revelaran en los siguientes capítulos**

 **Feliz 2018 y lo siento por la tardanza.**

 **Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

No me pertenece Strawberry Panic!, ni sus personajes. Solo escribo historias para divertirme y para disfrutar. No se si alguien lo leerá o no, pero si alguien lo lee, muchas gracias.

La chica Plateada

Capitulo 3

-Me he quedado a gusto con la comida -Nagisa sonrió, mientras se levantaba de su asiento acompañada por Tamao.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Nagisa, eres tan mona en estos momentos -La peli azul, miro a la nueva alumna con las mejillas sonrojadas y con ojos soñadores.

-"Que estará pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos"-Pensó Nagisa un poco avergonzada-"Aunque ahora espero no volverme a cruzar con la Etoile...Aun no me puedo creer que ella de todas las personas tenga que ser una persona tan importante"

-Nagisa, cuidado – le intento avisar Tamao pero para la mala suerte de Nagisa, la advertencia de su amiga fue demasiado tarde y la pelirroja choco para su mala suerte con la Etoile.

Aun por mas que no le agradaba la chica plateada, Nagisa sabia como debía comportarse con la gente, especialmente con gente de respeto y para su desgracia aquella chica misteriosa, era una persona que era simplemente respeto.

-Etoile lo siento mucho -Las dos estudiantes de la escuela St Miator bajaron la cabeza en signo de disculpa.

-No pasa nada, es mas me alegro que mi cuerpo haya podido servir como tu escudo-Sin darle algún segundo a la joven para reaccionar, Shizuma rodeo de nuevo a Nagisa con sus brazos y comenzó a acercarla -Te dije que la próxima vez no te librabas pequeña.

-Suéltame Etoile y no soy pequeña, soy Aoi Nagisa -Nagisa intento huir de su agarre pero era imposible, en aquel momento la pelirroja miro a Etoile con esperanzas de intimidarla o al menos intimidarlo pero lo que vio, la dejo en shock, los ojos verdes de la estudiante estrella estaban brillando de un color amarillo pero lo mas asombroso o espeluznante no era eso, en su cabello largo y gris, la joven pudo contemplar unas orejas de zorro? -"He tenido que dormir menos".

-Con que Nagisa, me parece un bonito nombre-Sonrió Etoile mientras se acercaba mas.

-Nagisa -Una voz amable y juvenil sonó por los pasillos, haciendo reaccionar a la mencionada quien al ver que la Etoile estaba mirando quien había llamado a la pelirroja, esta se aprovecho de su distracción para salir de las garras de la estudiante popular. Cuando Nagisa al fin disfrutaba de su libertad, unos brazos la agarraron por detrás- Hola de nuevo Nagisa_chan

-¿Chikaru_sempai?

-La misma -Al contestarle, la presidenta de LeRim le dio la vuelta, para que pudieran estar frente y la abrazo con fuerza pero a la vez con cariño -Realmente eres monisima Nagisa_chan, creo que deberías de apuntarte a mi club.

-¿Que club?

-Es verdad aun no te han comentado mucho, bueno entonces ya lo veras cuando llegue el momento -La presidenta la soltó, solo para acariciarle la cabeza suavemente.

-Presidenta del consejo Estudiantil de LeRim Minamoto Chikaru, no deberías de estar dirigiéndote a la sala del consejo? -La voz de la Etoile, hizo que tanto Chikaru y Nagisa y los de su alrededor se quedaran mirando a la estrella de los dormitorios Fresa. Al mirarla Nagisa vio que había algo que antes que no había y no era ni una oreja imaginaria, era su mirada, antes había sido juguetona y burlesca, ahora era seria y fría.¿Que había ocurrido?.

-La reunión comienza cuando Etoile entra a la sala y por lo que se Shizuma_sama no se encuentra ahora allí o me equivoco? -Chikaru sonrió aun mas, antes de besar en la frente a Nagisa.

La pelirroja se sonrojo en el acto pero a la vez se sorprendió, gracias a ese beso todos sus nervios se esfumaron como si fuese magia.

Etoile al ver la escena iba a responderle a la presidente cuando una mano la detuvo.

-Shizuma ya basta estas armado un buen escándalo -La presidenta de Miator miro a su amiga con seriedad .

-Yo solamente estaba hablando tranquilamente con Nagisa_chan cuando la presidenta de Le Rim se ha entrometido en nuestra conversación -Shizuma cruzo los brazos mientras que al mismo tiempo miraba a Chikaru con una mirada no muy amistosa y en vez de sentirse incomodada, la presidenta siguió sonriendo para la mala suerte de la estrella de los dormitorios.

-Yo solamente he acudido para socorrer a Nagisa_chan

-¿Socorrerla?

-Shizuma ya he tenido suficiente -La voz de la peli azul hizo que Shizuma se tragara sus próximas palabras y comenzara a caminar hacia la sala del consejo de estudiantil.

-Minamoto, Aoi_chan y a las demás, lo siento mucho por todo el jaleo que hemos armado -Miyuki bajo su cabeza en signo de disculpa solo para levantarla otra vez y mirar a Chikaru- La reunión empezara enseguida, no tardes mucho -Y con decir eso la presidenta de Miator comenzó a alejarse y a dirigirse a la reunión, no sin antes mirar por un momento a Tamao, esa pequeña mirada no paso desapercibido por Chikaru ni por Nagisa.

Unos segundos después, Nagisa fue abrazada sin previo aviso por su amiga, Tamao.

-Nagisa, ¿Estas bien?..Etoile no te habrá hecho nada ¿no?

Nagisa se soltó de su abrazo como pudo y con una de sus sonrisas comenzó a tranquilizar a Tamao mientras que a la vez le decía, que Shizuma no había intentado hacer nada raro con ella. Gracias a eso la peli azul quien poco a poco su rostro de preocupación, cambio a una de sonrisa en cuestión de segundos y todo por la nueva estudiante.

Pero en ese momento, Tamao no era la única que estaba mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, en aquel pasillo lleno de alumnas que comenzaban de nuevo con sus rutinas, algunas se quedaron paradas su sitio, mirando aquel nuevo rostro que desde el primer día ya había despertado en ellas la curiosidad sobre quien era realmente Aoi Nagisa.

-Yaya, ¿Este año va ser interesante no crees? -Una rubia de ojos azules y de baja estatura había sido una de esas personas que se percato de la pelirroja desde su llegada a Astraea Hills.

-Si, eso lo que parece, no solo nos aguardan tu confesión al famoso príncipe de Spica – La chica al lado de Hikari comenzó a hablar con un tono triste solo para recuperar su actitud bromista de siempre -Sino que también posibles nuevas amistades – Al terminar de decir eso, la chica abrazo fuertemente a su compañera -Aunque seas una simple humana, eres la mas lista de todas Hikari .

-Yaya no entiendo lo que acabas de decir y por favor, suéltame -Hikari intentaba librarse de los brazos de su amiga pero para la pobre rubia era imposible, su amiga Yaya aparte de ser mas alta que ella, tenia bastante fuerza pero para Hikari eso era extraño, los brazos de la alta pelinegra no eran nada musculosos y las demás partes de su cuerpo no parecían indicios de tener musculatura y aun así su mejor amiga tenia la fuerza de cien hombres juntos.

-Nada, solo que eres increíble Hikari y soltarte, como voy a soltar a mi querida amiga…

Las horas pasaron, hasta llegar la medianoche, para entonces casi todas las alumnas estaban dormidas menos algunas excepciones, una de ellas eran la Etoile y la presidenta del consejo Estudiantil de Miator, las dos se encontraban en la habitación de la primera nombrada.

-Este curso, planea ser de lo mas interesante, no lo crees ¿Etoile?

Shizuma al oír eso, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se acerco a la ventana para poder observar el cielo mejor.

-Eso mi querida presidenta, nos dirá el tiempo..

-No creo que eso mismo pensaras hoy a la mañana cuando molestabas a Aoi Nagisa -Comento con un tono burlón la presidenta. Aquel tono incluso había sido raro para Shizuma, quien desde siempre había convivido con Miyuki.

-El que tu compromiso haya sido cancelado y que cierto personaje te haya robado el corazón, te ha venido de maravilla Miyuki -Ahora era el turno de la oji verde de burlase de la peli azul, quien al recordar a aquella persona, sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas.

-Bueno puede que este feliz porque se haya cancelado ese acuerdo, no te lo voy a negar pero no estoy enamorada -La peli azul comenzó a toser, con la esperanza de que eso quitara el rubor de sus mejillas antes de que su mejor amiga se burlara otra vez.

-Entonces no te importara si la molesto…. -Shizuma no pudo terminar por una simple razón, la atmósfera de la habitación había dado un giro, podía oler otro olor, era el olor de un demonio. La propietaria del cuarto se giro y en vez de correr como harían muchas, sonrió de forma burlesca a la escena que se encontraba frente a ella.

Los rasgos de la presidenta habían comenzado a cambiar repentinamente, sus ojos marrones, ahora se habían convertido en unos ojos de color dorado, su nariz comenzó a hacerse mas puntiaguda, en su cabello azul se podían observar dos orejas caninas y sus uñas se estaban haciendo mas grandes.

-Ni...se..te..ocurra...tocarle ni un dedo… -Acto seguido la presidenta se desmayo por el cansancio del día y de la transformación y gracias a la estrella de la colina, no tuvo el fatal destino de caerse contra el frio suelo.

Shizuma suavemente la dejo en su propia cama y la tapo con delicadeza con una manta, al volver a mirarla sonrió, Miyuki volvía a tener su aspecto humano.

-Mañana seguramente que me pedirás perdón por haberte transformado pero no es tu culpa amiga miá, los de tu especie son conocidos por ser violentos e agresivos con la mayoría de las especies y ser posesivos con aquellos que aman...y creeme Miyuki tu eres la mas civilizada de todos ellos...Estoy orgullosa de ser tu amiga -Shizuma se acerco a su amiga y la beso en la frente como una hermana haría a su hermana.

Después de eso, la oji verde se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se acurruco en el, mientras esperaba el sueño llegar hacia donde ella. Antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños, la peli plateada recordó a Nagisa, quien hizo que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa- Realmente este año va ser interesante .

En otro cuarto, Nagisa y Tamao estaban ya cada una metida en la cama y con la luz apagada, listas para entrar en el mundo de los sueños y para el amanecer del siguiente día.

-Espero que el mañana sea tan interesante como hoy

-Seguramente que lo sera Tamao

-Eres tan positiva Nagisa, si no estaría agotada te iría a abrazar ahora mismo.

-Tampoco es para tanto Tamao -La pelirroja cerro los ojos y en unos segundos comenzó a recordar a todas las personas que había conocido en ese primer día -"Papa, mama, mi familia, he conocido a muchas personas en pocas horas, algunas me han recibido con los brazos abiertos" -Le aparece la imagen de Tamao y Chikaru que la hace sonreír – "otras desde el primer momento han hecho que me sienta con un poco de miedo pero respeto si estoy a su lado" -le aparece la imagen de Miyuki que hace que se ponga nerviosa -"Y también he conocido a personas que han hecho que casi pierda mi paciencia con ellas por lo orgullosa y creída que pueda llegar a ser" -Aparece la imagen de Shizuma, quien la hace enfadar un poco -"Aunque sospecho que esconde algo….En fin buenas noches a todos espero que el mañana sea mejor que hoy"

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

No me pertenece Strawberry Panic!, ni sus personajes. Solo escribo historias para divertirme y para disfrutar. No se si alguien lo leerá o no, pero si alguien lo lee, muchas gracias.

La chica Plateada

Capitulo 4

 _Nagisa se encontraba caminando por lo que parecía ser un bosque profundo, ya que no podía ver ni el principio ni el final del camino. La joven andaba con precaución pero con pasos rápidos, con la esperanza de salir de aquel lugar, que solamente producía un sentimiento en su ser e alma, inseguridad._

 _Pero no os equivoquéis, Nagisa no sentía inseguridad por encontrarse sola en el bosque, el autentico motivo de aquel desconcierto era que en aquel profundo bosque, no había nada, estaba todo en silencio, ni siquiera el sonido del viento era audible._

 _-"Este bosque es inusual, no se como he acabado aquí, pero tengo que encontrar una salida cuanto antes"- Con ese pensamiento en mente y aun seguir con aquella inseguridad y temor, siguió caminando._

 _La joven no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, ¿Horas?¿Minutos? A saber. Pero lo que sabia con certeza era que sus piernas comenzaban a agotarse – Como siga así, me voy a tener que parar para recuperar fuerzas y lo ultimo que quiero es tener que pasar mas tiempo en este bosque._

 _Para su fortuna después de caminar un rato mas, se encontró frente a una gran colina, llena de distintas especies de flores pero lo mejor de todo era que al fin podía ver el cielo lleno de estrellas. Aun así, había algo fuera de lugar en aquel paraje de ensueño, la luna se encontraba demasiado baja de lo normal._

 _-Al fin tengo el placer de conocerte Aoi Nagisa – Una voz femenina de tono infantil pero solamente con su voz emanaba una seguridad completa en sus palabras -Gracias a tu llegada las cosas comenzaran a cambiar en Astraea._

 _La mencionada se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una niña vestida completamente de blanco, incluso su cara era imposible de ser vista por los dos ojos rojos curiosos ya que el mismo vestido blanco protegía su persona de cualquier ser. Aquel traje era idéntico que al de una novia, una de las pocas diferencias que pudo visualizar la pelirroja, fue que en el sitio donde se situaba el corazón, había un pequeño oso, el animal aun ser pequeño, estaba bien hecho._

 _-"Que bonito osito,,Espera Nagisa, no tengo que pensar en eso, una niña que no he conocido en mi vida, conoce quien soy y acaba de decir de que las cosas van a comenzar en Astraea Hills " - Nagisa miro seriamente a la niña antes de agacharse para estar a su nivel, gracias a eso pudo ver como debajo de ese velo blanco, los ojos verdes mas profundos que había visto, eran tas profundos que la joven había jurado ver la mismísima naturaleza detrás de esos ojos pero no solo fue eso, la chica también fue capaz de ver algún rizo dorado que sobresalía del velo era como si fuera el mismísimo oro pero al contrario que eso, su pelo parecía ser suave como el pelaje de un animal y se movía libremente a causa de la brisa. -¿Quien eres ?_

 _La niña al oír la pregunta no respondió por minutos pero al pasar los segundos, una sonrisa angelical se formo en ella, logrando que los temores de la joven se esfumaran en aquel instante._

 _-No te preocupes no soy un ser malévolo que quiere lastimarte es mas creo que puedes considerarme como tu guiá._

 _La respuesta de la niña en ves de aclarar la tormenta de preguntas de la mente de la pelirroja solo causo que aquella tormenta se hiciera mas grande._

 _-¿A que te refieres con eso? Y ¿ Como es que me conoces?_

 _-Calma Nagisa, esas preguntas serán respondidas cuando llegue la hora, ademas por el momento solo necesitas saber que a continuación vas a presenciar lo que se oculta bajo el ojo humano, aunque realmente tu ya lo has visto ¿Verdad?_

 _Nagisa iba a responderla, cuando sintió que la tierra debajo de ella comenzaba a abriré para después ella sin poder hacer nada, cayera en segundos, su vista se volvió nublada._

* * *

Derrepente Nagisa abrió los ojos rápidamente, como si la vida le fuera en ello, al abrirlos se fijo en el techo y se quedo mirándolo por unos minutos bastante confundida

-"¿Había sido producto de un sueño?"

-Vaya al parecer has podido despertarte por tu cuenta Nagisa – La nombrada dejo de mirar el techo para fijarse en la dueña de la voz que la había sacado de sus pensamientos, Tamao.

-Tamao ¿Por que estas despierta a estas horas?

-Bueno Nagisa que digamos que ya es la mañana- dijo Tamao con una gran sonrisa.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos, antes de que Nagisa comprendiera la situación en la que estaba y al de unos segundos de comprendelo, tanto su cuerpo y mente comenzaron a ir a cien por hora, la velocidad con la que se vestía podía rivalizar con la de un guepardo.

-Nagisa, ha llegado tu uniforme de Miator, ¿No querrías ponértela?-Mientras decía Tamao le enseño el nuevo uniforme.

-Tamao ¿Por que no me lo has dicho antes?

La pelirroja cogió el nuevo uniforme y se cambio de nuevo, en un tiempo que sorprendería a cualquiera.

Al de unos segundos de vestirse las dos alumnas de Miator comenzaron a ir deprisa por los pasillos y afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo.

Después de oír las bendiciones de la estrella de Astraea Hills y desayunar, las dos compañeras salieron del recinto para dirigirse a Miator para asistir a las clases, para Nagisa seria la primera.

-¿Eres la nueva estudiante de Miator?

Nagisa se giro para encontrarse con una chica un poco mas alta que ella, tenia pelo negro de una gran largura, por su uniforme blanco, la pelirroja dedujo que pertenecía a la escuela de Spica pero lo que mas le llamo fueron sus ojos dorados que a diferencia de muchas de las estudiantes resplandecían con interés, rebeldía y ademas había algo en su mirada que la recordaba a Shizuma y a Chikaru.

-Si, soy yo, pero prefiero que me llames Nagisa.

-Estoy encantada en conocer a la persona que ha desafiado a la gran Etoile, mi nombre es Yaya – dijo la oji dorada antes de señalar a otra chica mas bajita que ella de pelo dorado que a diferencia de Yaya, esta parecía ser mas tímida – Y esta es Hikari, mi mejor amiga.

-Hola – Saludo Hikari tímidamente pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El gusto es mio Yaya y Hikari, esta es mi amiga Tamao, espero que nos llevemos bien – Sonrió Nagisa.

-Igualmente – Comentaron las otras tres con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron charlando un rato mas, hasta que comenzaron a sonar las campanas, eso solo significaba una cosa, era hora de comenzar las clases. Las cuatro se despidieron sin saber que cuatro ojos habían estado mirándolas, especialmente a Yaya y a Nagisa.

-¿Crees que Nagisa se habrá dado cuenta que Yaya no es como ella? Ya sabes, que no es humana

-No creo, estoy segura Chikaru_sama – dijo una niña pequeña que salia detrás de un gran árbol, aquel árbol había sido útil para poder espiar a las cuatro estudiantes.

-Es la primera vez que estas muy segura en algo Kagome – dijo Chikaru saliendo de su escondite con una mueca que representaba su sorpresa.

-Aparte de que Oshibaru me lo ha dicho, yo también se que es así – Comento seriamente Kagome mientras abrazaba a un pequeño oso de peluche de color castaño.

-Este año va ser bastante interesante – Comento la presidenta de LeRim con una gran sonrisa – Bueno es hora de ir a clase, nos vemos luego Kagome .

La nombrada miro por unos segundos la figura de su presidenta irse antes de mirar hacia el árbol y sonreír un poco.

Las horas pasaron y las clases de las estudiantes de Astraea acabaron, era la hora de los clubs, todas las estudiantes comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos clubs, todas menos una.

Nagisa se encontraba recostada debajo de un gran árbol, mientras miraba el paisaje ante ella y suspiraba.

-"Mañana tendré que buscar algún club o sino me aburriré yo sola por unas cuantas horas" - Pensó con determinación.

Pero derrepente el sonido de una rama rompiéndose, capto su atención, se giro con algo de inquietud y con lo que se encontró, la dejo sin habla.

Delante de sus ojos se encontraba un pequeño zorro de color plateado y ojos brillantes del mismo color que la hierba o la misma naturaleza.

-Nunca había visto un zorro así, ni sabia que existían.

El zorro en vez de alejarse a causa de estar bajo la mirada de un ser mas grande que el, para sorpresa de la pelirroja este se acerco mas a ella, hasta estar frente a ella y acurrucarse en las piernas de la estudiante.

Nagisa se quedo sin alguna teoría de porque aquel zorro se había quedado con ella, ya que no traía ningún aperitivo con ella y ademas había algo en este animal que le recordaban a alguien, aquella mirada brillante y aquel pelaje de color plateado.

-"Puede que sea una locura pero en lo que llevo en Astraea Hills, ya han ocurrido cosas bastante extrañas, así que es mejor que salga de dudas" - La pelirroja miro al zorro con atención y este al saber que era mirado, la miro devuelta y ahí fue cuando la nueva estudiante pensó que era el mejor momento- Eres la Etoile, ¿Verdad?

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

No me pertenece Strawberry Panic!, ni sus personajes. Solo escribo historias para divertirme y para disfrutar. Gracias por leer y comentar

La chica Plateada

Capitulo 5

Miyuki caminaba por los largos pasillos de Miator con un semblante seriedad causando que todas las residentes se inclinaran con respeto al verla pasar para después alejarse rápidamente de su alcance, los que eran humanas no sabían porque pero sentían que lo mejor era no estorbar a la respetada presidenta y los otros seres que no eran humanos, sabían que si no querían despertar la ira de Miyuki y correr el peligro de todos aquellos que alguna vez hicieron enfadar a un integrante de la familia Rokujo.

-"¿Donde se habrá metido Shizuma?

-Buenos días presidenta

La nombrada miro para adelante con asombro, ya que no se esperaba que alguien la iba a saludar y cuando se fijo de quien se trataba, tuvo que calmarse mentalmente, ya que temía que la peli azul la viera en su forma de demonio y la mirara rara o en el peor de los casos que saliera huyendo.

La presidenta quito ese ultimo pensamiento de la cabeza al de unos segundos después de ocurrirse, sin darse cuenta que en acto había movido la cabeza rápidamente y que Tamao lo había visto, quedándose sorprendida al ver a la seria y tranquila Rokujo comportándose de esa manera.

-"No se como se me ha podido ocurrir eso, le prometí a mi familia que por nada del mundo dejaría que un humano viera mi forma de demonio y Suzumi no va ser diferente "

-¿Ocurre algo presidenta Rokujo?

-Nada solo estoy buscando algo, no te preocupes Suzumi

-Así que la Etoile ha vuelto hacer de las suyas

Miyuki al ser descubierta soltó una risa nerviosa, la joven había acertado de lleno, no sabia si era porque no se le daba bien esconder las cosas o es que tenia grabado en la mente. La presidenta esperaba que no fuera lo ultimo.

-"Solo faltaría que la aclamada presidenta tuviera algo grabado en la cara o peor aun que fuera un libro abierto"

Tamao al ver que la presidenta no respondía, quiso haber retirado su anterior comentario, si ya tenia bastante trabajo cada día con tener que hacer los deberes como presidenta del consejo estudiantil sacar buenos resultados, mantener un ojo en Hanazono para que haga sus deberes como Etoile y salir en su busca cuando esta decide dejar de lado sus deberes.

-"Lo ultimo que necesitaba era que alguien le recordara a la cara del gran trabajo que tiene que pasar todos los días, igual se ha molestado y todo"

-Lo siento presidenta, no quise decir eso- Se disculpo rápidamente Tamao agachando su cabeza.

Miyuki al oír aquellas palabras y al ver a Tamao agachada, se acerco para ayudar a que levantara su rostro y que se diera cuenta que no tenia que pedirle perdón.

Tamao al sentir como unas suaves pero fuertes manos levantaban su cara se quedo sin habla, de todos los años que llevaba en la escuela era la primera vez que sentía el tacto de la mas mayor pero su mayor sorpresa vino, cuando levanto su mirada y se encontró bastante cerca del rostro de la presidenta, la cercanía era tan cercana que Tamao no pudo evitar en centrar su vista en los labios de la mas mayor - "Como esto siga así, las dos haremos algo que igual nos arrepintamos después, especialmente ella que es la verdadera estrella de Astraea Hills, vamos Tamao, piensa"

-Presidenta Rokujo..

Miyuki en esos instantes se encontraba hipnotizaba por la cercanía que se encontraba su rostro con la de mas joven, aquella cercanía que ni siquiera podía desear en sus sueños ahora lo podía tener - "Entonces, ¿A que esperas?" - Fue la voz que escucho en su interior, al que poco a poco comenzó a sucumbir.

Pero de un segundo a otro el hechizo sobre Miyuki acabo, aquel deseo de conseguir lo que anhelaba se esfumo y todo por unas simples palabras de la misma persona, quien la había hipnotizado ahora la sacaba del nuevo al mundo real.

Al abrir los ojos dejando fuera todo aquel deseo que había sentido unos segundos atrás y dándose cuenta en la situación que se encontraba, la estudiante de sexto grado quito sus manos de la cara de la menor, como si la estuvieran quemando y al acto se puso en pie, al estar otra vez en esa posición cerro los ojos con fuerza por unos minutos mientras era observada por la mirada de sorpresa y curiosa de la joven de cuarto grado.

Después de haber transcurrido segundos o incluso minutos, Miyuki abrió los ojos, la mas pequeña al mirar a la presidenta sintió que esta volvía a tener aquella mirada serena y seria, todo lo contrario de lo que había presenciado ante sus ojos, unos instantes atrás.

Sin decir una palabra la presidenta se volvió ha acercar a la otra peli azul pero en esta ocasión en vez de agacharse, Miyuki estiro su brazo hacia la mas joven, dando el mensaje para que se sujetara a su mano para así poder levantarla.

Tamao captando el mensaje y no queriendo hacer esperar a la mas alta, cogió su mano y al acto Miyuki la levanto.

-Muchas gracias presidenta Rokujo.

-No hay de que Suzumi, bueno yo tengo que seguir buscando a Etoile por lo que aquí acaba nuestra conversación – Y sin decir nada mas, la presidenta comenzó de nuevo ha avanzar por los pasillos con la idea de seguir buscando a su mejor amiga y a la vez intentando aguantar las ganas de volver hacia atrás - "Me tengo que controlar, aun ser lo que soy, no voy a dejar que mis instintos se apoderen de mi"

Pero lo que la presidenta no se había dado cuenta, es que la presidenta de LeRim sentada en unos de los salones, había escuchado todo, bueno había escuchado mas bien sus pensamientos.

-"Con que Rokujo y Tamao, realmente serian una pareja interesante, si solo se acabara con esas leyes, igual la presidenta podría confesar los sentimientos que tanto intenta esconder" - Chikaru se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la ventana con una mirada algo triste -"Sin esas leyes, podíamos querernos tal y como somos" -Suspira con tristeza mirando hacia el suelo, solo para recuperar la sonrisa - "Quitando eso, como me encanta el don que tengo, gracias a ello tengo la oportunidad de enterarme de bastantes cosas interesantes"

Mientras que todo eso transcurría dentro de las instalaciones de Astraea Hills, en los terrenos de la escuela, donde reinaba la naturaleza y el silencio de ello, un sitio bastante apropiado para descansar y olvidar todo el estrés. Pero a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que aquel lugar donde una joven pelirroja había dicho con toda la confianza que tenia que aquel animal frente a ella, no era un simple zorro gris con orbes dorados, sino que se trataba de la estrella de Astraea.

-Se que eres tu Etoile, esa inquietante y misteriosa mirada que tienen tus ojos son únicos

El zorro se alejo un poco de la pelirroja, solo para después mirar a todos los lados y después mirar fijamente a Nagisa, la joven pudo sentir que aquella mirada era todo menos amable.

La chica de ojos rojos no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero en un momento sin poder ni siquiera esperar el acto, un gran viento comenzó con gran furia y lo mas raro es que aquel viento rabioso tapo de su vista al zorro por unos instantes.

Nagisa se tuvo que tapar los ojos con su brazo para protegerlos de cualquier piedra o otro tipo de objeto que se podía meter en sus ojos a causa del viento pero para su sorpresa aquel viento paro tan rápido como había empezado. Aun así Nagisa se dio cuenta en el momento que quito su brazo de sus ojos, que había algo que antes no estaba o al menos no en esa forma, frente a ella no se encontraba un zorro gris, sino la elegida y la mas admirada por las alumnas de Astraea, Shizuma Hanazono, se encontraba con su uniforme vestido y su aspecto estaba impecable.

-Por que no podías haber sido como las demás?

Aquella voz llena de rabia la pillo tanto de sorpresa, que Nagisa no pudo articular ni una sola palabra y en un pestañeo, la mas alta la tenia acorralada contra el árbol pero cuando lo hizo pudo ver como su mirada de furia cambiaba a una sonrisa burlona.

-Así mejor, veo que aunque tengas algo que te hace diferente que las demás, en el fondo eres tan estúpida y débil como las demás humanas.

-¿Que estas diciendo? - Nagisa sabia que Etoile era descarada y que era todo lo opuesto a lo que la representante de una escuela tenia que ser pero ahora se estaba pasando, da igual que clase de ser era, estaba metiéndose con las demás.

-Vaya veo que eres mas necia de lo que pensé, bueno entonces mas fácil para mi y eso gracias a que estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con humanas como tu

Estaba insultando a todas las personas, que creían en ella.

-Eso es lo bueno de tener fans humanas, son tan torpes e vulnerables, se me hace fácil conquistarlas.

Insultaba a aquellas que la admiraban o la consideraban como una diosa.

-Nagisa no sabes lo mucho que me alegra de que me hubiera equivocado contigo, al saber que no eres diferente a ellas.

¿Pero quien se cree que es?

-Solo me hace falta intimidarte un poco y no volverás a intentar hacerme frente ni dirás de lo que has visto hoy.

Después de lo de hoy, ¿Quien es ella para mandarme o amenazarme?

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso seria demasiado aburrido, igual debería jugar un poco con tus sentimientos.

Mis sentimientos son demasiado valiosos para que tu juegues con ellos y ademas que seas la Etoile no significa que sienta algo por ti.

-No tienes derecho a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

Shizuma al oír eso se sorprendió, aun tenerla acorralada la chica intentaba hacerla frente, igual en verdad era como había pensado, igual no era como los otros humanos - "No, seguramente se esta haciendo la valiente pero por dentro igual esta temblando, todos los humanos son iguales, cobardes, débiles y mentirosos, solo tengo que intimidarla un poco mas"

-Lo siento Nagisa, no te he escuchado, repitelo por favor.

Pero la respuesta de la mas joven, la pillo totalmente desprevenida, nunca se hubiera imaginado que nadie, ni siquiera un demonio y mucho menos una humana, la hubieran abofeteado, una humana le había dado una buena bofetada en la mejilla pero la sorpresa no quedo ahí, Shizuma se encontró con los ojos rubís que la miraban directamente a ella y no con una mirada perdida en sus ojos ni con vulnerabilidad, aquellos ojos la miraban desafiantes.

Pero esas dos no sabían que arriba del árbol, entre las ramas se encontraban tres chicas mirando la escena, las tres parecían ser incluso mas jóvenes que las dos de Miator de abajo pero cada una llevaba un uniforme distinto, la que llevaba el uniforme Spica y de pelo rosa hablo en bajo primero.

-Eso ha tenido que doler pero me ha sorprendido tanto como a Hanazono la respuesta de esa humana.

La chica de Miator de pelo corto, ignoro el comentario de su amiga y se apoyo mas en la rama para poder bien mejor a la pelirroja – Es realmente genial, si tan solo pudiera transformarme y poder traerla hacia mi con mi cola.

-Oye aparte de que me ignoras, ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Que piensas de todo esto Kagome?

-Aparte de que mejor que no hablemos para que así las pociones que nos ha dado Minamoto no sean un desperdicio, creo que Aoi Nagisa es mucho mas interesante de lo que pensé en un momento y creo que Oshibaru opina igual

Mientras decía lo ultimo, la rubia miro a su osito con bastante interés.

Tsubomi suspiro y miro a sus dos amigas.

-"Una serpiente y una bruja, vaya par, aunque yo tampoco puedo decir mucho, también soy una bruja, una que es capaz de sentir los sentimientos de los demás, pero por que no me atrevo a sentir los de ella...Bueno no tengo que pensar en eso, ahora tengo una misión que cumplir"

 **Continuara….**


End file.
